


Another Pretty Blond Girl

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Yakuza, the OC is the Kuzuryu's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Natsumi shows up to Fuyuhiko's class and Kazuichi gets enamored
Relationships: Kuzuryu Natsumi/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and there's 0 content for it, so I'm writing what I want to read.

“Hey Daddy, what’s up?” Natsumi swiped to answer the call on speaker phone, not pausing from putting on her makeup. 

“Hey, your brother isn’t taking my calls and I need to be sure he gets some information, can I send you some things to print and you take it to him?” Yoshinari chuckled fondly through explaining the problem. As head of the clan, he should expect more respect from his eldest, but he didn’t want to push him further away, and he could sympathize with his petty rebellions, he’d had a few of his own at that age. Besides, his daughter was unfailingly dependable as it related to the family business. 

“Sure,” Natsumi dabbed the lipgloss over her bottom lip, admiring the shimmer, “Why don’t you just call Peko though?” She wasn’t sure what the use in having a tool in the same room as Fuyuhiko was if she couldn’t even pass messages. 

“Peko belongs to Fuyuhiko first, not me, I don’t want to put her in a position of conflict between us. If he doesn’t want to talk to me, she shouldn’t bother him with something I’ve said,” he sighed, “But that’s the perfect job for you, isn’t it? You love to bother him.” 

She giggled, “A fair assessment. Ooh, I could embarrass him by making him a lunch and pulling that “uwu I’m here to bring onii-chan lunch” routine. That sounds hilarious.” 

“Well, I’m not signing off on that, just the information, but that’s between you two,” Yoshinari attached the files and sent them to her email. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Natsumi waved a hand dismissively, even though he couldn’t see her, “So, what’s on your agenda today?” She carried the phone over to the small dormitory kitchenette and got out a bento to pack. 

“Nothing exciting,” he sighed wistfully, being so high up in the organization meant less exciting days, even as it conveyed more power. Real freedom was complicated to obtain. “We’re expecting a few shipments, so I’ll be waiting for calls about arrival, inspection, distribution. Your mother is having lunch with some law enforcement to smooth over a hiccup from last week,” he paused, racking his brain for anything else of even slight interest, “We need to hire a new gardener, so I might be checking out a few later today.” 

Natsumi packed the rice into a teddy bear shaped mold, “What happened with the gardener?” 

“The old one didn’t check the water table properly before expanding your mother’s koi pond,” he frowned, recalling the small flood and loss of his wife’s favorite tree. “It was a mess.” 

“Does he still have all his fingers?” her face split into a characteristic, sadistic smile, and she arranged the onigiri in the bento, then looked around for what she could add. 

“Now, Natsumi, I’m not an unreasonable man, you know that,” Yoshinari admonished. 

“So, no?” she giggled. She added a few vegetables, then a few karinto to make up for the embarrassment. 

“We’ll say that he made an appropriate apology for his carelessness,” Yoshinari dismissed the conversation, “What are you doing today?” 

“Bugging the shit out of Fuyuhiko,” Natsumi went over to the computer to print the documents, “That’s top priority now. Maybe I’ll see that bitch, Mahiru… Sure would like to ruin her day.” 

“Ah, yes, your school feud. Isn’t that getting tiresome?” he slipped the phone between his shoulder and ear and began organizing the papers on the desk. 

“Nope,” Natsumi snapped, “She’s a bitch and thinks she’s better than me because she’s some stupid goody-two-shoes, and her photos aren’t even that good.”

“And you don’t care that being a school bully is beneath you?”

“... It isn’t. Nothing Is beneath me. Or above me, for that matter,” she printed the email and slipped the papers into a file folder. “I was born lucky, remember? I get to be a monster.” 

He decided against pointing out the obvious flaws in that statement. There were certainly things that were beneath yakuza, but she knew that already. 

“My little monster,” he smiled, “Are you going to class today?” 

“Probably,” she shrugged, “We have a quiz and I want to take it.” 

“You’re prepared?” academics weren’t of the highest importance, but both of his children tended to take their school work fairly seriously. 

“Duh. Don’t be dumb,” she packed the file and bento into her backpack, “Alright, all ready to pester Fuyuhiko!” 

“Have fun, Natsumi,” Yoshinari chuckled, “Have a good day. I’ll call you tonight.” 

“Bye Daddy, talk to you then!” she hung up the phone. 

The walk across Hope’s Peak campus was a long one; the Reserve Course dormitories were tucked away in a corner and the Main Course classrooms were fairly central, but it wasn’t an unenjoyable walk. Most people were in class, so she wasn’t hampered by too much foot traffic, and the weather was pleasant. 

Fuyuhiko sat, blissfully unaware of his younger sister’s impending disruption, a few seats in front of Peko, idly watching Mahiru take pictures of Teruteru holding up his ladle, full of whatever he’d made. It smelled amazing, but after the aphrodisiac fiasco, Fuyuhiko wasn’t anxious to put anything his classmates made in his mouth. 

“Don’t give me such a pervy look,” Mahiru scolded, “This is for a cooking blog, not some sex website.” 

“Sorry, sugar,” Teruteru winked, “But I can’t help it, looking at such a pretty girl, and who says I can’t use it for both?” 

Mahiru dropped her camera, letting it fall to hang by the strap around her neck, “I am so done helping you. Forget this.” She turned on her heel and went to find Hiyoko. 

“Hey hey, come back!” Teruteru called, “At least let me see what you’ve got!” 

Gundam was changing out his hamsters’ cages and dictating a new post for his blog to Sonia, who was typing it out on her laptop, apparently enthralled by the intricacies of leopard gecko husbandry. Kazuichi was trying to turn the classroom rice cooker back into a kitchen appliance after accidentally fidgeting with it such that it was transformed into an engine. Chisa sat at her desk with Nagito, working through some executive functioning therapy boards, and trying not to let him see her disappointment that he was scoring lower than last week. Nekomaru showed Akane some new stretches, while Hiyoko was practicing her new dance routine, which seemed to mostly be characterized by stepping on Mikan’s foot at every conceivable opportunity. 

Natsumi arrived at the classroom, fending off security with a glare that they didn’t get paid enough to challenge, and knocked on the open door. 

“Hi? Onii-chan?” her tone was of polite question, but the aesthetic was dropped as soon as Fuyuhiko responded. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi laughed, crossing the room to him, “Calm down, Big Brother, can’t your sweet little sister bring you a lunch?” she unzipped her bag and held out the bento. 

“No. I don’t have a “sweet” little sister, and you never bring me lunch, and I don’t want you to fuckin’ start now,” he snapped, folding his arms across his chest, “Now, what the fuck are you doing here?” 

“So, hostile. I’d think you didn’t want to see me,” Natsumi lazily fabricated a pout, widening her eyes and trembling her bottom lip before letting it drop into another amused laugh. “Why’s that? You keeping secrets here?” 

Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened for a split second before he clenched his fists and shook his head, “Of course not! Couldn’t fucking keep a secret in this class if I wanted to.” 

Her eyes flitted to Peko, sitting impassively at the desk, but watching them closely. Fuyuhiko shook his head almost imperceptibly, answering her unspoken question, that secret had yet to get out. 

“Alright, well, take the lunch, at least, it has karinto,” Natsumi sat it on his desk, then sat down at the desk in front of him. 

He sighed, arguing with her was unlikely to mean she left any faster, “Alright, thank you.” 

“Now, I also have this for you,” she fished the file folder out of her bag, “Daddy emailed it to me because you’re not taking his calls.” 

“I don’t want it,” he held up his hand to stop her putting it on his desk. 

“Why not? And why aren’t you answering him?” Natsumi sighed, her brother could be irritatingly not compliant with things related to the family business for someone who was supposed to be the heir. She wouldn’t take it from him, but it did get on her nerves that he seemed so uninterested. 

“I don’t fucking have to answer the phone every goddamn time he decides he has something to tell me. I’m at school, I’ve got shit to do,” he grumbled. 

“There’s no way he’s calling that often and yeah, you need to answer the phone. It could be important,” Natsumi rolled her eyes, “This is just some business stuff, I think. Things to look out for, what we’re getting into that might affect you, all that shit.” 

He took the file, “Alright, thanks.” He shoved it in his backpack, he might read it, but definitely not in class. 

“I know you two still aren’t getting along, but what if he needed to tell you there was a hit on you or someone was looking to do a revenge killing?” Natsumi frowned, trying to convey the seriousness of the idea in a way he’d accept; she didn’t want to have to worry about him.

“It wouldn’t be me that he needed to tell about that, would it?” he muttered under his breath, throwing a glance back toward Peko. 

“That’s fair,” Natsumi shrugged, “But I don’t think you want to put so much work on her, do you?” 

“Will you get the fuck out of here?” he made a move to push her out of the seat.

“Hey hey,” she leaned back out of reach, “I came a long way, you know. I might wanna stay for a little while. Maybe I could check up on my old “friend,” Mahiru, or meet your other classmates?” 

“Leave that bitch alone,” he snapped, “She’s annoying enough without you riling her up.” 

Natsumi looked around, wondering if any of his classmates were worth talking to. She knew Peko and wasn’t supposed to bother her, Mahiru was with a short girl in a kimono, not doing anything particularly irritating. There was a strange, goth looking boy talking to a girl with long blonde hair. A tiny guy in a chef’s hat was stirring a big pot, and two girls had come in a bit after her, one was asleep at a desk, and the other was tuning a guitar. Her eyes fell on a boy with long pink hair and sharp teeth who was unabashedly staring at her. 

Taking her gaze as an invitation, Kazuichi walked over, screwdriver twirling through his fingers. “So, Fuyuhiko, who’s this?” 

Fuyuhiko sighed, dropping his head in defeat, this was going nowhere good. “This is my little sister, Natsumi.” 

Natsumi smiled, “Hi! Your teeth are fuckin’ badass, man. Who are you?” 

A compliment from a girl, and not just any girl, a pretty, blond girl colored his cheeks to match his hair, and he almost dropped the screwdriver, “Oh, um, I’m Kazuichi. Kazuichi Souda. I’m the Ultimate Mechanic.” He turned briefly to Fuyuhiko, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a hot sister?!” 

Fuyuhiko blinked, “She’s my sister! And why would I tell you, of all people?! You think I want you following her around like a damn puppy like you do Sonia?!” 

Natsumi chuckled, ignoring the reference for the moment, she’d talk to Fuyuhiko later, “A mechanic, huh? Sounds pretty cool. What sorts of things do you work on?” 

“I like engines,” his face lit up with passion, “Especially cars, but really anything. When I work on other stuff, sometimes it turns into engines, but when you think about it, that’s just kind of impressive because most people couldn’t make an engine out of a toaster or a rice cooker but I can without even trying.” Everything came out in a rapid jumble, he wanted to impress her while he still had her attention. 

Natsumi nodded smoothly, “That does seem pretty impressive. I like cars too, mostly just ones that go fast, but I’d like to learn about the engines sometime.” 

“Oh, if you like fast cars, I can definitely show you some stuff. Once I built an engine that went four hundred miles an hour, I, uh- well, it would have- I couldn’t test it, and then my dad got mad and made me take it apart,” Kazuichi shrugged sheepishly, “But I can still make really fast stuff.” 

“Four hundred?” Natsumi glanced at Fuyuhiko to make sure she was hearing properly. That was unbelievably fast for a car. He nodded. 

“Yep! It would have been amazing to drive,” he sighed wistfully, “But anyways, I’d like to show you engine stuff, well, really whenever you want, I guess. I don’t have anything more important to do.” 

“You could try to seem a little less desperate,” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. 

Kazuichi smiled uncertainly, but Natsumi answered first. 

“He doesn’t seem desperate. He sounds like he’ll treat me like I’m as important as I am,” she laughed, “My schedule should always be top priority.” 

“No. Natsumi, don’t. Don’t get involved with him,” Fuyuhiko shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he was worried about her possibly being harassed or him getting hurt for harassing her, but in either case, he didn’t want this to start. 

“Hey! She can get involved with me if she wants to!” Kazuichi objected, accidentally yelling in his haste not to lose a chance with her. 

Natsumi sighed at Fuyuhiko, “He’s right, I can. Don’t get all protective big brother about it. You’ve got too much of a baby face to pull that off.” 

Fuyuhiko was on his feet in an instant, ready to fight, “I will cut your tongue out and shove it up your fucking asshole!” 

“You can’t even reach my mouth to do it!” she shot back, glaring. 

“I-” Fuyuhiko broke off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Chisa greeted his confused look with a smile, “Sounds like things are getting out of hand over here. I want my precious students to express themselves, but remember, your classmates aren’t used to hearing language like that and it can be pretty upsetting. Now, who’s this?” 

Natsumi watched Fuyuhiko deflate, calm again, with interest. He must really respect his teacher. But why? She was confused, but decided to follow suit, she trusted his judgment. “I’m Fuyuhiko’s little sister, Natsumi. I was bringing him something important. Sorry for the disruption.” 

“Oh, there’s no problem, Natsumi. I’m Chisa Yukizome, the teacher of this class. If you’ve concluded your business though, I would like to get some teaching done. I’m sure you have class to attend too?” she smiled pleasantly, backing up. 

Natsumi nodded, “See you later, Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi, give me your hand.” 

Kazuichi stared, offering his hand. He had no idea what she wanted, but he wasn’t about to say no. Natsumi pulled out a pen and wrote down her phone number, “Give me a call after class, okay? We’ll set up a date.” 

“W-wow, thanks,” Kazuichi’s eyes went starry and he stared down at his hand. As Natsumi walked away, he mumbled, “I think I’m in love.”


End file.
